


When I'm King

by thingonmyback



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingonmyback/pseuds/thingonmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>platonic Atsuro/Protagonist, in Naoya's route. Extension of the scene after the fight with Bishamon, when Kaido's yelling at Atsuro for expressing doubt in the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm King

“Kaido, Kaido _stop-_ ” You step between them, facing Kaido. It takes him a second to snap out of his looming stance and snarl, and you don’t take his eyes off him. Finally he relaxes and leans back, putting his hands on his pockets, and you hold his gaze for long enough to remind him who’s in charge. When he scoffs and turns away, to Naoya, you turn to Atsuro and lift your hands from your sides a little. He meets you halfway, taking your hands, and you breathe a sigh of relief. You lean into his space, pressing your forehead to his.

“Atsuro,” you say, squeezing his hands to make him look at you. “I know he was watching over Tokyo. If we hadn’t defeated him, the border would have collapsed anyway.”  He grimaces and you break first, biting your lip. “It’ll be okay. When I’m king, I’ll protect _everything,_ Atsuro.”

“Are you done?” Naoya calls. You turn your head a little; they’re some way away.

“One more moment, cousin,” you say. He waves at you.

“One more moment,” he says. “It won’t do to keep the next Deva waiting.” You nod to acknowledge him and turn back to Atsuro.

“When I’m king,” you say, sighing. “When all this is mine. I promised you I’d protect the others. I’ll protect everything, Atsuro. Tokyo, Japan, everything. I- I’ll give _you_ everything, Atsuro. I’ll do anything you ask, I’ll give you anything you ask, I’ll- I’ll order the demons to listen to you, we can still make your plan come true, it doesn’t have to just be me, we can make a department and I’ll promise to comply-”

He pulls his hands from your frantic grip, ignoring your wounded cry, and presses them to your cheeks.

“You’re babbling,” he says, finally smiling.

“-Did you notice how much babble sounds like Babel? The way English-speakers say it. Do you think that has anything to do with-” he presses a finger to your lips.

“Still doing it,” he says, but he’s smiling now. That’s the important thing. “It’s ok. I believe in you, dude. We’ll make things right.”

You sag, breathing again. “We’ll make things right,” you say.

“Are you done _now_?” Kaido says, irritation clear. You giggle a little and pat Atsuro’s hands on your cheeks.

“Let’s go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! That scene just really made me want to protect him, you know? (also, the words babble and Babel aren't related.)


End file.
